


Matilda Hardak - Profile

by Domimagetrix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Idefk why this exists but here it is, Werebadger, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/pseuds/Domimagetrix
Summary: A character idea I came up with. No idea if she's going to be employed anywhere, but here she is. Might do a ficlet on her at some point.





	Matilda Hardak - Profile

Matilda Hardak, A Profile

  
  


Full name: Matilda Erin Hardak (“Mattie”)

Age: 48

Height: 4’ 10”

Species: Werebadger

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color: Streaked black/brown/white

Children: Two, both boys, aged 9 and 10. 

     The elder: Barabas Hardak. 

     The younger: Silas Hardak. 

     -Silas has developed increasing difficulty in shifting form between human and badger, culminating in a permanent badger form. Matilda’s primary aim is in discovering both the psychological/physiological source of the problem as well as a solution, magical or mundane. Being who she is, she hopes for the latter, as magic is widely regarded as suspicious (or outright bullshit) among werebadgers.

  
  


Matilda has always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie, scaling cliffsides and hang gliding from them. Most of her kind are afflicted with acrophobia. She viewed it as a challenge, and challenges are universally met with teeth and claws until they submit or die. Though most of the fear is gone, there’s remnant enough to keep her hobby thrilling.

 

She invited a male into her burrow long enough to sire two cubs before forcibly expelling him from her territory. Matilda now cares for her two sons with a style best described as “mixed battleaxe and indulgent.” As a result, her boys are very well-behaved, but suffer  _ extraordinarily  _ high opinions of themselves.

 

Mattie is in a years-long standing war with her werebear neighbor, Sandra Dayton. Though Dayton’s husband often serves as a buffer between the two, he is a gentler sort who often underestimates the vicious natures of both his wife and Matilda. Thus far, the battle has been limited to insult-slinging and mildly destructive pranks.

 

She adopts birds. Her property is riddled with houses and feeders aplenty, and she’s devoted a small corner of her burrow to nursing and care for wounded ones. Blue jays are vicious, loud, unpleasantly dispositioned, and territorial. Naturally, they are her favorite.

 

She also adopts non-badger weres younger than she - often without prompting or invitation - if she feels said younger weres are in need of “some godbedamned badger sense.” Most of these impromptu adoptees (victims?) discover themselves mildly inconvenienced but with an incomparable protector should a genuine threat present itself.

 

Interaction with her siblings (both brothers) is limited to off-territory meetings, as badger nature insists other adult badgers within the confines of her domain are threats. She has little interest in romance or intimacy, but is uncharacteristically (for her kind) understanding of the fact that other species regard those things differently. As such, those who find themselves under her care (with or without their having agreed to it) generally find she’s very lenient about who dates her “non-badger children.” 

 

However, they will be impeccably groomed and their homework completed beforehand.

She will Group Mother quicker 'n shit if she feels your group needs one. Your input is neither required nor desired.


End file.
